


Equations Of You

by aryas_zehral



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke to find her writing equations in marker pen.  Written during the hiatus between part 1 of S2 and part so AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations Of You

He woke to find her writing equations in marker pen. This in itself was not unusual. Destiny often used Chloe's dreams to import new knowledge, updating the parameters while the computer was in standby. What was unusual was her choice of canvas.

The shirt he slept in had ridden up either by itself as he slept or at her hand. On the bared stomach numbers were written, were appearing through her ministrations. Mixed in with the numbers and mathematical notations he recognised some ancient lettering but at this angle he could not interpret them.

“What are you doing Chloe?” he asked, wondering at her actions. His eyes were bleary from sleep and he fought his way to consciousness.

“Destiny showed me that we are all numbers, like the stars. Like the universe,” she told him quietly. “I am mapping the equations of you.”

He smiled at the reason and looked up at her, his mind taking a moment to make her out in the gloom of their cabin. When he did he found his breath caught in his throat at the sight. She was naked. Her skin was covered in marks similar to those she was now decorating him with. He long hair fell, hiding her breasts from view. Reaching out he swept the hair that hid her left breast over her shoulder so that he could see the pert nipple. She made an impatient sound, pushing him down, annoyed at her canvas daring to move. He smiled, ignoring her for a moment to remove the shirt as it was uncomfortably bunched under him, and then let her have her way. The pen stroked his skin and her hair, when she leaned closer to him, tickled his belly.

Once his torso, arms and neck were snaked with black pen lines Chloe moved lower, weaving the pen round the skin of his hips not covered by his boxers, and his breath hitched at the sensation. What had been merely a soft, tantalising but quite relaxing sensation was, lower on his belly, teasing. He felt himself get hard and he wondered how long he would be able to comply with her desire for him to stay still. The urge to reach out, pull her naked skin against his rose, and he clenched his fists to stay still. He didn't want to startle her.

With a tut of annoyance Chloe reached out and grabbed the top of his boxers making his problem that much worse but, despite acquiescing not ordinarily being in his nature, he raised his hips and let her continue. He wondered if he should shake her, make sure she was with him and not too deep within her own head. However, when his cock was revealed, the skin contracting in the sudden shock of colder air, Chloe answered his question without it needing to be said.

“I wouldn't have expected lying still to be one of your turn ons,” she said with a grin, looking up at him, her hair brushing over his groin as she moved her head.

“It's not. You are,” he told her simply.

“Charmer,” she smiled before returning to her writing. He felt like groaning in frustration as she slid down the bed and started to write on his legs, bypassing the skin she'd just uncovered. She was a tease. He smiled and decided that two could play at that game. He would remain still, being her canvas, for as long as she wanted. As soon as he had the though, almost as though she had heard him, she attacked the soles of his feet with her pen. Automatically he flinched. She knew he was ticklish there and, sure enough, when he looked down, he could see she was grinning at him. However, she didn't take her time over his feet or his legs and he could tell that, while determined to complete her task, she was hurrying through it now. He wondered which of them would hold out longest before just skipping ahead.

Given the speed at which she was marking his legs it was not long until she had finished with his lower legs and moved to his thighs. Despite the chilled air a fine layer of sweat had developed as his required effort grew. Her hands smooth over the skin of his inner thighs, removing the moisture before following the path with the marker pen. Beneath her hands the muscles in his thigh tensed as he fought his urge to move. His resolve to stay still weakened. It weakened further as she moved higher, hovering over his cock, her breath ghosting over its skin as she marked out the equations of his thighs meeting his hips. With a groan of frustration he submitted. Grabbing her arm he smeared the ink on her skin as he pulled her up to meet him, crashing their lips together. She smiled against his lips and submitted, for a moment.

Pulling back she grinned at him, a hand in the centre of his chest holding him still, “Took you long enough.”

“You sound bloody smug,” he complained, his voice aiming at, but completely missing, its usual gruffness. She chuckled.

“I think I know you by now Nicholas. And I think you deserve a reward for behaving as long as you did,” her eyes were laughing as she moved her left leg over him to straddle his middle. His hand settled on her hip, tracing circles on the skin with his thumb, making blurs of her equations. “Do you think you deserve a reward?”

“Oh yes.” It was more a breath than a statement as his eyes tracked down her body reaching the apex of his thighs just in time to witness her reach down, taking hold of him and bearing down to sheath him inside her body. They both groaned at the contact. She was so wet and he wondered whether this had been her design before she had woken him with her pen. He was content to lie beneath her for a moment but it did not last long before he had to sit up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, open-mouthed and messy. They were joined from groin to mouth, as close as two beings could be. He could feel her stomach muscles flexing next to his own. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against his harder chest. He could feel her arms encircling him as his encircled her. He could feel the heat and the sweat of them and wondered what equations they were creating now.

As he reached his crisis, pubis grinding together, he dragged his hand down her back, across her hip and between their bodies. His fingers found her clit and, ink blackened from the now unreadable numbers, he rubbed it in circles, bringing her to her climax. She tore her mouth away from him, groaning deeply, as her body contracted around his dick as she came. The sensation triggered his own orgasm and he buried his head on her neck, tongue snaking out to taste her skin, tainted with ink, to stifle his groan.

They collapsed back onto the bed, Chloe rolling to one side and he slipped out of her. They gulped in air, remembering how to talk, grinning like idiots. Once her heart rate had returned to something like normal she sat up, running her fingers across the smudged equations on her stomach.

“They're all gone,” she pouted. “And now I'm all messy.”

“Yes, well, if you will do messy things you will get messy,” Rush told her drolly, schooling his face to unimpressed.

“But it was permanent marker!” With a huff she dramatically fell back on the mattress. He chuckled. “You know,” she said, contemplatively, rolling onto her side and snuggling up beside him, playing with the hair on his chest. “We need a shower. Get all clean.”

He laughed, “You're trying to kill me right? Least give this old man a chance to recover, eh?”

“Only a little.” He could feel her pout against the skin of his shoulder. “OK,” she relented with a sigh. “I'll give you time to recover. A _little_ time.” She grinned, tugging gently on his chest hair. Smiling, he rolled onto his side to face her. Her head was resting on his arm while the hand of his other arm rested on her hip. She draped her arm over his neck as she looked up at him and kissed him languidly.


End file.
